The present disclosure relates to toners suitable for use in electrostatic imaging processes. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to toner compositions that can be used in processes such as electrography, electrophotography, ionography, or the like, including processes wherein the toner particles are triboelectrically positively charged. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a toner comprising particles of a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and amino-containing polymers as surface additives. In embodiments, the toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process. Another embodiment of the present disclosure is directed to a process which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member, and (b) developing the latent image by contacting the imaging member with charged toner particles comprising a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and amino-containing polymers as surface additives
The formation and development of images on the surface of photoconductive materials by electrostatic means is well known. The basic electrophotographic imaging process, as taught by C. F. Carlson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,691, entails placing a uniform electrostatic charge on a photoconductive insulating layer known as a photoconductor or photoreceptor, exposing the photoreceptor to a light and shadow image to dissipate the charge on the areas of the photoreceptor exposed to the light, and developing the resulting electrostatic latent image by depositing on the image a finely divided electroscopic material known as toner. Toner typically comprises a resin and a colorant. The toner will normally be attracted to those areas of the photoreceptor which retain a charge, thereby forming a toner image corresponding to the electrostatic latent image. This developed image may then be transferred to a substrate such as paper. The transferred image may subsequently be permanently affixed to the substrate by heat, pressure, a combination of heat and pressure, or other suitable fixing means such as solvent or overcoating treatment.
Another known process for forming electrostatic images is ionography. In ionographic imaging processes, a latent image is formed on a dielectric image receptor or electroreceptor by ion or electron deposition, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,556, 3,611,419, 4,240,084, 4,569,584, 2,919,171, 4,524,371, 4,619,515, 4,463,363, 4,254,424, 4,538,163, 4,409,604, 4,408,214, 4,365,549, 4,267,556, 4,160,257, and 4,155,093, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. Generally, the process entails application of charge in an image pattern with an ionographic or electron beam writing head to a dielectric receiver that retains the charged image. The image is subsequently developed with a developer capable of developing charge images.
Many methods are known for applying the electroscopic particles to the electrostatic latent image to be developed. One development method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,552, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is known as cascade development. Another technique for developing electrostatic images is the magnetic brush process, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,063. This method entails the carrying of a developer material containing toner and magnetic carrier particles by a magnet. The magnetic field of the magnet causes alignment of the magnetic carriers in a brushlike configuration, and this “magnetic brush” is brought into contact with the electrostatic image bearing surface of the photoreceptor. The toner particles are drawn from the brush to the electrostatic image by electrostatic attraction to the undischarged areas of the photoreceptor, and development of the image results. Other techniques, such as touchdown development, powder cloud development, and jumping development are known to be suitable for developing electrostatic latent images.
Triboelectricity is often not well understood and is often unpredictable because of a strong materials sensitivity. For example, the materials sensitivity results in differences in toner charging when the pigment is changed to provide the required color in color toner applications, making it difficult to provide the same toner charge for each different color, an attribute that is critical to provide a stable color image in the electrophotograhic development system under all printing conditions. Furthermore, to enable “offset” print quality with powder-based electrophotographic development systems, small toner particles (about 5 micron diameter) are desired. Although the functionality of small, triboelectrically charged toner has been demonstrated, concerns remain regarding the long-term stability and reliability of such systems.
In addition, development systems which use triboelectricity to charge toner, whether they be two component (toner and carrier) or single component (toner only), tend to exhibit nonuniform distribution of charges on the surfaces of the toner particles. This nonuniform charge distribution results in high electrostatic adhesion because of localized high surface charge densities on the particles. Toner adhesion, especially in the development step, can limit performance by hindering toner release. As the toner particle size is reduced to enable higher image quality, the charge Q on a triboelectrically charged particle, and thus the removal force (F=QE) acting on the particle due to the development electric field E, will drop roughly in proportion to the particle surface area. On the other hand, the electrostatic adhesion forces for tribo-charged toner, which are dominated by charged regions on the particle at or near its points of contact with a surface, do not decrease as rapidly with decreasing size. This so-called “charge patch” effect makes smaller, triboelectric charged particles much more difficult to develop and control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,080, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses controllably conductive polymer compositions that may be used in electrophotographic imaging developing systems, such as scavengeless or hybrid scavengeless systems or liquid image development systems. The conductive polymer compositions includes a charge-transporting material (particularly a charge-transporting, thiophene-containing polymer or an inert elastomeric polymer, such as a butadiene- or isoprene-based copolymer or an aromatic polyether-based polyurethane elastomer, that additionally comprises charge transport molecules) and a dopant capable of accepting electrons from the charge-transporting material. The invention also relates to an electrophotographic printing machine, a developing apparatus, and a coated transport member, an intermediate transfer belt, and a hybrid compliant photoreceptor comprising a composition of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,906, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a conductive coating comprising an oxidized oligomer salt, a charge transport component, and a polymer binder, for example, a conductive coating comprising an oxidized tetratolyidiamine salt, a charge transport component, and a polymer binder.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved marking processes. In addition, a need remains for improved electrostatic imaging processes. Further, a need remains for toners that can be positively charged for improved use in printing systems that utilize, for example, charged area development or tri-level development.
Prior attempts to address these needs included using various surface additives to treat the toner particles. For example, U.S. Patent No. 5,178,984 describes positively chargeable electrophotographic toners. The toners are prepared by adding to prepared toner particles silica fine particles having been surface treated with a homo-or copolymer comprising, as a monomer component, a dialkylaminoalkyl acrylate or a dialkylaminoalkyl methacrylate in the form of a quaternary ammonium salt. The toner is described to provide improved fluidity and improved anti-caking properties while exhibiting satisfactory charging properties and environmental stability and causing no image defects.